


The Love Bench

by Cdngirl_85



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: It's date night for the lovely couple, a stroll in the park after a wonderful supper. But as they both think it's a regular they both have a surprise for one another.





	The Love Bench

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone another one-shot here, they time I wanted to write about the wonderful Olicity bench that the fandom has raised money for. This is my take on our favorite OTP and that wonderful bench going up!!! 
> 
> Enjoy!!!!

It was a quiet night in Star City, Oliver and Felicity were walking along the city’s water front. It was date night for the two of them, Rene and Dinah were manning the bunker tonight. Sliding her hand into his, they walked along the new part of the newly renovated bench parkway. People could donate a certain amount of money and have a bench placed along the walkway.

“Did you like the restaurant? Oliver asked as Felicity wrapped her arm around his bicep.

“Yeah perfect. Thank you for supper.” Felicity said as Oliver smiled down at her.

Walking some more along the path, they rounded the corner and a medium size red and white lighthouse came into view as the trees broke up. They came to viewing area over looking the whole Star City harbour. Felicity leaned against the railing as Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist. 

“This place is beautiful,” Felicity said as she leaned back in to Oliver’s body.

“It’s not as beautiful as you,” Oliver swept her hair out of the way and lightly kissed her neck.

Felicity smiled as he leaned his head lightly on her shoulder. The last few months had been a big headache. Trying to get everything back to normal after the whole island blowing up. They lost Nyssa on the island and Curtis was seriously hurt when the explosion went off. But Oliver, her and the rest of the team came out stronger.

“Come on, let’s sit down,” he indicated to the bench that was right behind them. Oliver took Felicity’s hand and led her to the bench. The dark green bench faced the skyline, the sun was going down making the pinks and reds in the sky amazing to look at. Oliver passed the motion his first week back from his time off after the island for the new benches to be put in the park. The some of the donations came from wealthy families in Star City, but there were a few that came from Kickstarter Campaign that wanted to honor something or someone they loved.

“These benches were a wonderful idea,” Felicity said as she got comfortable on the bench.

“I thought it was too,” he kept his fingers enlaced with hers. They sat there for serveral minutes just enjoying each others company. 

Felicity looked to her side and saw that there was a plaque in the middle on the back of the bench. “Oh look,” she looked up at Oliver. “This bench is dedicated to the one that lights my way.” Felicity looked up at Oliver, she thought back to the words he used when he first proposed to her. Looking up at Oliver and the smile that was on his face said it all.

“Is this…” she started to say but her voice couldn’t go on.

“I wanted some where we could go that was just ours, I know the last year and half had been let’s say turbulent, but I love you Felicity Megan Smoak.”

“We have a bench,” finally being able to speak. She looked at the bottom of the plaque. “Olicity” in small print was carved in the corner. 

“Yeah, I shouldn’t have let Thea finalized the details to the plague.” Oliver laughed.

Felicity looked up at the man she loved with all her heart. They have been taking there new/old relationship slow, trying to build what they once were. But right now, all she can think about is how much she loved this man.

“Marry me?” Felicity said quiet enough that she wondered if he heard her. She looked in to Oliver’s eyes, “Will you marry me, Oliver Queen?” she gently touched his beard covered jaw. “I love you and I want us together okay,” she pointed to the plaque “this makes me fall in love with you so much more.”

“Felicity,” he whispered out. They sat there for a second in silence. The silence killing her, “So what do you say Oliver?”

“Yes, Felicity. I’ll marry you.” He reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a ring box. He looked up at Felicity and smiled. “I know it was to soon to even think about another proposal, but I saw this ring the other day and thought one day…” he open the box.

The silk black cushion surrounded a white gold emerald round cut stone with a diamond on either side. It was beautiful, she looked up from the ring. “This is most beautiful ring, Oliver!”

Oliver slipped the ring out and Oliver delicately slid it down Felicity’s ring finger. “New ring, new beginnings, right?”

“New beginnings.” She leaned over to lightly kiss Oliver on the lips. Felicity played with the ring as they continued to sit on their bench. She couldn’t wait to go home and cuddle beside her fiancé.


End file.
